


Comfort Functions

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lube, Missionary Position, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Winter is in dire need of some relief, and it seems like Penny might be able to lend a hand





	Comfort Functions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [True_Support]

While the position of Atlas specialist was highly respected and brought many benefits with it, it also came with many privations as Winter well knew.

Vacations were rare and short. That, combined with the professional need to keep a distance between herself and her subordinates made for a lonely existence.

Winter was not one to complain. However, this isolation resulted in some of her needs going unsatisfied for prolonged periods of time.

One evening, she was sitting in her private cabin, skimming files. She felt some tension between her legs and her thoughts kept wandering to a bottle of lube she kept for such occasions. She really wanted to rub one out, but she refused to do anything before her shift officially ended.

So she kept reading, shifting in her chair uneasily, when a certain file caught her attention. It was the blueprint for Atlas’ latest breakthrough in aura technology, Penny.

The robot looked like an ordinary girl, but came equipped with heavy armaments and even generated her own aura. She was artificial, yet sapient, and her inventor treated her accordingly.

She was truly remarkable, and entirely pleasant, with a bubbly personality. Winter was about to move on to another file when she noticed something. Either it had slipped by her on previous readings or it was only added recently. Amongst her technical specs were listed items under the header _Comfort Features_.

Winter’s eyes slowly widened as she read the list. It seemed like Penny’s inventor had decided to equip his precious creation with the ability to partake in even the most intimate of human interactions.

A machine, capable of independent thought, empathy, love, and even sex? Winter looked at a photo of Penny’s cute, freckled face and licked her lips. She was eager to find out if Penny would be willing to comfort her…

* * * * *

“Sal-U-tations, Ms. Schnee!”, Penny said cheerily as she stepped into Winter’s quarters. Ms. Schnee was seated at her desk and didn’t rise, if only to hide the massive erection that had been plaguing her for the better part of an hour. Ever since she had learned of Penny’s new features…

“What can I do for you?”  
Winter cleared her throat.  
“I had a few questions regarding your… capabilities, Penny”, she said. Penny smiled and looked at her expectantly.  
“You see, I read through your specs and I was surprised to see a list of comfort..:”, Winter said, but Penny interrupted her excitedly.  
“Oh, yes! Father’s latest additions! He told me he added them so I could _mingle and enjoy myself like any ordinary girl_ ”

Winter felt dumbfounded. She wasn’t sure what to think of a father that was so… encouraging when it came to sex. She wasn’t going to complain, of course.

“I haven’t had a chance to test them yet, though”, Penny said, and her excitement waned a little.  
“Well, Penny, if you would like, we can put them to the test right now. Together”, Winter offered. Penny’s face lit up. She hopped on the spot and clapped her hands.  
“Can we really? Fantastic! I’m so excited to see what it’s like”, Penny giggled. At that moment, she was virtually indistinguishable from a normal girl. Winter looked her over, licked her lips, and grasped her painfully hard cock through her pants. This was going to be fun.

* * * * *

Shortly after, Winter was seated on the edge of her narrow bed and Penny was pulling down her pants.  
“Oh, my! So this is a penis”, Penny mused when it flopped out of Winter’s pants. Penny took in the sight of the thick, fleshy appendage. She ran a finger across it and found it to be hot and supple to the touch. Foreskin covered about half of Winter’s pink glans, a prominent vein ran across it like a serpent, and beneath it dangled two sizable testicles. Winter hissed when Penny cupped them tentatively.

“How do you like it?”, Winter asked, sounding tense. It had been much too long since her last release. She wanted to grab the little redhead and fuck her face there and then, but that wouldn’t have done. As pent up as she was, she didn’t want to traumatize Penny.

“I think it’s marvelous, Ms. Schnee! Touching it is very exciting and… hm? What’s this?”, Penny asked upon feeling something under Winter’s balls. She lifted them and saw Winter’s slick labia. She gasped in surprise.

“Is something wrong?”, Winter asked, bashfully. Some people she had encountered had not appreciated her unique physiology and she wondered if Penny was thus inclined.  
“Not at all! I was merely surprised. I wasn’t aware that you had… both! I’m going to learn even more than I initially thought!”, Penny said happily and clapped her hands excitedly.

Penny’s innocent excitement put Winter at ease. She sighed, took off her shirt and bra, and leaned back.  
“Whenever you’re ready, Penny”, she said and smiled. Penny bounced on her knees, but hesitated.  
“Where do I even start?”, she asked herself, though she said it out loud.  
“I think you were doing just fine before”, Winter said. Thus encouraged, Penny resumed her touching and prodding.

Winter was impressed with how realistic her hands felt. They were a little cold, maybe, but very soft. She played with her own nipples while Penny grasped her cock and slowly stroked it.  
“Oh, yeah”, Winter sighed.

Penny eyed the penis she was stroking closely. She couldn’t pull the foreskin all the way back, and when she tried Winter hissed and asked her to be more gentle. However, watching the skin envelope Winter’s swollen glans and releasing it was captivating.

Winter’s cock started leaking a clear liquid relatively soon, which added a curious kind of wet noise to the handjob that pleased Penny, though she could not have explained why exactly. She simply enjoyed the show she supposed. She thought that penises were lovely things.

Next she wanted to familiarize herself with vaginas, but Winter’s balls were in the way, so she tackled them instead. She cupped them gently as she had done before, which made Winter chuckle huskily. It seemed like Ms. Schnee was having a wonderful time, which made Penny happy.

She fondled them gently since she knew that they were especially sensitive. Ms. Schnee’s sack felt warm and smooth, and her testicles seemed swollen. Penny thought that Winter must be desperate for release, so she started jerking her off harder.

While Winter was pleased at first, the friction soon proved irritating.  
“Not so hard, Penny”, she said. The robot perked up and apologized. She looked at the cock in her hand in consternation until an idea hit her.  
“Let me know if the temperature is unpleasant”, she said, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

Winter watched as a thick, clear liquid started oozing out of her mouth. A continuous stream of the stuff dribbled onto her cock. It was warm and smelled fruity.  
“Is that…?”  
“Lubricant. This should help, yes?”, Penny asked, stroking Winter’s cock harder again. Winter couldn’t respond. All she could do was throw her head back and moan. It was much better this way.

Happy, Penny continued stroking. Winter began thrusting into her hand, and naughty, slimy sounds filled the air. Despite her best efforts, Winter wasn’t cumming. Penny saw her abs flexing and heard her gasping, but she wasn’t familiar with the concept of holding one’s load yet, so she decided that she simply had to do a better job to please Ms. Schnee.

While one hand kept working Winter’s shaft, the other one wandered down, past her balls, to her pussy. The smooth slit that Penny had found to be a little slick before was very wet now. The labia had parted a little and felt very warm.

Penny tenderly traced the slit with her fingers. When she brushed against something hard, Winter squeaked and her cock throbbed.  
“Is this the clitoris?”, she asked and rubbed it again.  
“Uhu!”, Winter moaned. Her face was flushed and she couldn’t keep her voice down at all.

“Penny, both at once is… oooooh!”, she groaned. Penny was focusing on her clit now. Ms. Schnee was clearly enjoying this, so Penny kept at it and watched her reactions excitedly.

Winter’s legs were trembling, her finger’s dug into the sheets, and her toes curled up as she inched closer toward her climax. Without a warning she howled and released her seed. The thick white jelly gushed out and landed squarely on Penny’s face.

The redhead was unfazed by the sudden facial. Once Winter’s orgasm subsided, Penny giggled and inspected the load. She scooped some of it up and tested its viscosity. It formed strings between her fingers.  
“So this is semen. Remarkable! There is so much of it!”, she mused giddily.

Winter was catching her breath and watched her. Penny looked cute with a face full of cum, and as good as that climax had felt, Winter wasn’t done yet.  
“Penny, how about you take your clothes off? Wouldn’t want them to get dirty, right?”, she said. Penny nodded, got up, and pulled down her dress.

Winter was impressed once all the clothes were gone. Penny was indistinguishable from a normal person at a glance. Only a few seams on her back betrayed her robotic nature.

However, Winter couldn’t have cared less about that at the time. She liked the look of Penny’s boobs. They were a firm pair of shapely C-cups, tipped with cute little nipples. Her waist and hips formed a nice curve and her artificial pussy was perfectly smooth.

“May I?”, Winter asked, hand poised to touch Penny’s privates.  
“Please!”, the girl said and even widened her stance a little to give Winter easier access.

Winter let her fingers rub across her labia and found them pleasantly squishy. There was even an artificial clit, though Penny showed no remarkable reaction when Winter rubbed it.

Next, she slipped a finger into the tight hole and was impressed. The entrance was smooth and slippery. Further inside, Penny’s vagina had a very distinct, unnatural profile. It was covered in bumps, and little ridges. They were all soft and yielding, and Winter could only imagine how nice it would feel to fuck this hole.

She slipped another finger inside and kept exploring Penny’s pussy for a bit, until she noticed the warm liquid from before flowing down her fingers. Penny was self-lubricating. Maybe that was her expression of arousal?

“Do you like this, Penny?”, Winter asked.  
“You seem to like my equipment, Ms. Schnee. That makes me happy”, the robot replied.  
“Well, since you are… wet, how about we get down to business?”  
“Of course!”, Penny said, lay down next to Winter and spread her legs.

Winter couldn’t hide her eagerness to plunge right into that slippery hole. She quickly climbed on top of Penny and lined up her cock.  
“Here I go”, she said and started pushing. As Winter was welcomed in the comfortably warm, slippery insides of Penny’s pussy, she sighed contently.

She felt unlike any woman she had ever fucked. Winter started with slow, smooth movements to allow Penny to adjust. However, adjusting in this case meant that Penny’s pussy slowly tightened up. It stopped when Winter was moaning with every thrust.

They fucked like that for a while. Winter was getting really worked up, but Penny remained tranquil and merely smiled at her.  
“Does this feel good, Penny?”, Winter huffed.  
“I don’t think I experience sexual pleasure the way you do, Ms. Schnee. However, I really like the intimacy we are sharing, and it makes me very happy to make you feel good. You are feeling good, right?”, she asked.

“Very”, Winter said and smiled at the redhead. Not getting much of a reaction from her partner was a little awkward, but that was probably too much to ask of a machine, no matter how cutting edge it was. Although, Winter couldn’t deny that Penny’s empathy and forthcoming nature was making her feel a little sheepish.  
“Hey, Penny? Mind if we try my favorite position?”  
“Gladly, Ms. Schnee!”

Shortly thereafter, Winter was fucking Penny doggy style. She was thrusting her hips with wild abandon and groped Penny’s tight butt. It was a perfectly round thing and a joy to behold. Winter had never fucked anyone so hard before. Fortunately, Penny was very robust.

Penny watched Winter over her shoulder. The specialists smiled brightly, moaned and gasped, and her face was bright red. A few loose strands of hair clung to her sweaty brow. She looked altogether disheveled but pleased, and that, in turn, pleased Penny.

Winter was doing her best not to cum. She wanted to make the most of the occasion, and cumming so soon just wouldn’t do. She bit her lower lip and focused her attention on the final object of her desire: Penny’s asshole.

The little hole was visible between her flawless butt cheeks. It looked inviting, and Winter dared to prod it with a finger. Penny didn’t react. She slowly pushed her finger past the tight entrance. It met some more of the fragrant lube halfway. The clear liquid oozed out around Winter’s finger.  
“Would you like to use that hole, Ms. Schnee?”, Penny asked pleasantly.  
“May I?!”  
“Of course!”, Penny giggled.

A few more minutes past, and Winter was slamming her cock into Penny’s ass recklessly. Anyone else would’ve complained about the rough treatment, but not only did Penny take it, she smiled charmingly the entire time.

Winter on the other hand was losing it. Her bottled up desires were starting to become too much to bear. She chuckled and moaned ceaselessly, occasionally squealing Penny’s name. Her balls slapped the artificial butt audibly. Every thrust was accompanied by a squelching noise due to the copious amounts of lube Penny provided. The bed creaked painfully beneath Winter’s violent rutting.

Eventually, there was no holding it anymore. Winter came with a scream. Jet’s of piping hot semen filled Penny’s artificial orifice. Winter remained inside the robot girl’s tight butt for at least a minute in which she relieved herself of several months worth of semen. Penny bore witness to Winter’s passion in silence.

* * * * *

When Winter came to her senses again, she couldn’t tell how much time had past. Her head was resting on Penny’s chest. Her breasts made for nice cushions. She felt sticky and exhausted, and so very relieved.

“Welcome back”, Penny said, “I take it you enjoyed the experience”. Winter chuckled softly.  
“You have no idea”, she said dreamily.  
“No”, Penny responded, sounding somewhat melancholy. This made Winter perk up. “However, I am glad I got to experience this. Thank you for showing me”

Penny was adorable. Winter hesitated for a moment. Then she gave her a peck on the cheek.  
“Don’t mention it. You really helped me out, and if you want we could do this again sometime”, she said, her voice trailing off at the end.

Penny sat up and beamed at her.  
“That would be wonderful!”  
Winter found her enthusiasm curious but charming.  
“I can try to be a little gentler next time. I was going a bit overboard today...”  
“Please, don’t restrain yourself on my behalf”, Penny said. “I can take it, and I wish to see you satisfied completely”


End file.
